Teenage Emotion Ninja Turtles
by Zim55
Summary: The turtles have five different color orbs and they have to return them.


Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael were doing their normal training in the dojo. As soon as their training was over, Donatello went back to his lab. He was looking for the Kraang communication orb. It wasn't there. Donnie knew exactly who took it. "Mikey!" he yelled. Michelangelo, the youngest turtle came in. "What's wrong D?" he asked. "Oh nothing. Except that the Kraang communication orb is missing!" Donnie yelled. "Oh." Mikey said. "Where is it?" Donnie asked. "I need it. Now!"

"Okay. Man. Calm down." Mikey said. He looked all over the lab and then he saw five round orbs. "Here they are." Mikey said and he handed the orbs to Donnie. Donatello looked at the orbs. He knew something was up. "Mikey! This is not the Kraang communication orb." Donnie said. "I don't even know where you got these."

"I thought they were." Mikey said. "No shell for brains. It's not. First of all, there is only one orb and it's huge. It's not five little orbs. Second of all, the orb is purple." Donnie said. "But there is a purple one." Mikey said. "But that's not big!" Donnie screamed. Raphael and Leonardo walked in. "Whoa. What's going on here?" Raphael asked. "Mikey misplaced the Kraang communication orb!" Donnie yelled. Leonardo looked at the orbs that Mikey was holding. "What are these orbs?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm not sure Leo." Donnie said. "Raph, how come there is a picture of a girl in these?" Leo asked. "What!? Let me see that." Raph said. He looked at the orbs. "Oh my god. You're right." Raph said. "What are these?" Leo asked. "A better question is where did Mikey get them from?" Donnie asked. "I don't know." Mikey said. "Oh come on Mikey. Tell us." Donnie said.

"Okay. I will." Mikey said. "This better be a good reason why you took them." Raph said. "So I was wondering around New York City and I saw random orbs. I don't know where they came from. So I took them." Mikey said. "That is the lamest reason why you took it." Raph said. "I'm sorry!" Mikey said. "Well it looks like we have to return them." Leo said.

"But Leo, we don't know where they came from." Raph said. "I got it!" Donnie said. "What is it Donnie?" Raph asked. "According to this website. The five orbs are memory orbs. The yellow one is for joy, the blue one is for sadness, the green one is for disgust, the red one is for anger, and the purple one is for fear." Donnie said. "But those are emotions that everyone has." Leo said. "Right." Donnie said. "Well how did emotion orbs get to New York in the first place?" Raph asked.

"I'm not sure." Donnie said. "Come on. We have to give these orbs back." Leo said. "How? These are emotion orbs! Emotions do not have human personalities." Raph said. Mikey touched something and a portal appeared. "I wonder if we go though here, we might find the answer to these orbs." Mikey said. "No that's okay." Leo said. "Really, we're fine." Donnie said. "Mikey, do not go in there." Raph said.

Mikey did not listen. He went through. "Oh no." Raph said. "Come on. Lets go after him." Leo said. Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael went through the portal. They were now in a weird place. The entire place was purple. "Where are we?" Raph asked. "I don't know Raph." Donnie said. "Shh." Leo said. "Cool." Mikey said. Then the turtles heard some noises. "Um hello?" Leo asked. A yellow emotion, a blue emotion, a green emotion, and a red emotion appeared.

"What do you want?" the red emotion asked. "Um hi. My name is Leonardo. These are my brothers. Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." Leo said. The yellow emotion went to Leo. "Well hello Leonardo. My I'm Joy, this Sadness, that's Anger, and this is Disgust." Joy said. "Again, what do you want?" Anger asked.

"No need to be rude." Raph said. "Okay. We found five orbs. I was wondering if these were yours." Donnie said. He showed the emotions the orbs. "OMG, those are our orbs." Disgust said. "Now why did you steal them?" Anger asked. "Whoa! We did not steal them! You left them in New York City!" Raph yelled.

"Why were they in New York City!?" Anger asked. "How should I know!? They're your orbs!" Raph yelled. Anger and Raph were still yelling and screaming at each other. "I thought these were our new friends." Mikey said. "Friends!? You're kidding me right?" Raph asked. "I would rather be stuck with bugs than be friends with him!"

"Same here." Anger said. "Well you agree on one thing. You do not want to be friends." Donnie said. Raph and Anger kept yelling at each other. Then April O'Neil came and broke up the fight. "Guys! Stop!" she yelled. "April!" Donnie yelled. He ran over to April and hugged her. "Guys! Don't hurt them. They're my friends." April said. "You know these guys?" everyone asked. "Yes." April said. "Turtles, these are the emotions."

"Hello." Mikey said. Raph rolled his eyes. "Now can you please hand me the memory orbs?" Anger asked. "Fine." Raph said. Raphael handed Anger the memory orbs. "Good." Disgust said. Donnie looked at one of the memory orbs. "So who is this little girl?" he asked. "Oh that's Riley. We take care of her." Joy said.

"So you're doctors and nurses?" Mikey asked. "No. We control her." Disgust said. "Oh I get it. You mind control people!" Raph yelled. "No! We decide on what she should do. For example, if there is a fly, we have to decide if we want to kill it or put it in a jar and take it back outside." Joy said. "Oh okay." Donnie said.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we really should get going." Leo said. Sadness sighed. "Of course. You have to leave. I was starting to like you guys. You guys are like my only friends." Sadness said. "Well in order to make friends with someone, you have to talk to them." Leo said.

"Leo's right. I mean, if I never talked to April, I wouldn't have been best friends with her." Donnie said. "But I'm glad that I am." April hugged Donnie. "And I'm glad too." April said. Then suddenly, there was a loud crash. "What was that?" Anger asked. "I'm not sure." Disgust said. "But that was not a nice sound."

"Shh." Leo said and he looked around. Then he saw a person with a helmet and lots of blades. "Oh no. Shredder." Leo said. "Who?" Sadness asked. "Shredder is our main enemy." Leo said. "What's he doing here?" Donnie asked. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Raph said. "Raph!" Leo yelled. Shredder saw the turtles and the emotions. "I am here to destroy you all." he said.

"Move!" Donnie yelled and he pushed Sadness out of the way. "Thanks." Sadness said sadly. "No problem." Donnie said. April was running. "April!" Donnie yelled. He grabbed onto April's arm and took her to a safe place. "Thanks D." April said. Donnie laughed. "Donnie focus! We have to stop Shredder!" Raph yelled. "You're right. I'm sorry." Donnie said.

Shredder grabbed onto Disgust and then he tied her up. "No!" Joy yelled. "Disgust!" Anger yelled. "I've got to help her!" Anger started running to Disgust but he got stopped by Raph. "Let us do it! We're stronger." Raph said. "What!? No! I can save her thank you!" Anger yelled back. "No you can't! I'm stronger than you!" Raph yelled. "Oh yeah? How would you like to be burnt!?" Anger asked. "Oh boy." Leo said.

"What? Yeah right." Raph said. Anger got so angry that fire came out of his head. Raph screamed. "Whoa! What the hell!?" he asked. Raph and Anger were still yelling at each other. Leonardo had to break up the fight. "Guys! Stop!" he yelled. "Look, I don't care who is stronger. I need you both to work together so we can save Disgust." Leo said. April got into her ninja outfit and was fighting Shredder. "Back off!" she yelled.

"April, be careful!" Donnie yelled. "Donnie, don't worry. I got this." April said. Then Shredder grabbed onto April. "April!" Donnie yelled. "Let go of me." April said. Shredder trapped April. "No!" Donnie yelled. "Okay we have to team up together and save Disgust and April." Leo said. "Team up!?" Raph and Anger asked. "Yeah. I know how it's hard for the two of you to work together, but April and Disgust really need you." Leo said.

"Fine." Anger and Raph said. Then a couple of foot soldiers came. "What's the plan Leo?" Joy asked. "Okay here's the plan. Joy, I want you to create a diversion." Leo said. "You got it Leo." Joy said. "Anger and Raph, I want you to fight those foot soldiers." Leo said. "Okay Leo." Raph said. "Oh that's easy." Anger said. "Donnie, the two of us will save Disgust and April." Leo said. "Got it!" Donnie said. "Go!" Leo yelled.

"hey Shredder, come and get me!" Joy yelled and she ran away. Shredder was chasing Joy. "You can't catch me. You can't catch me!" Joy yelled. Shredder was still running after Joy. Raph and Anger were fighting the foot soldiers. "There's too many of them!" Raph yelled. "Okay Raph, I have a plan, but you have to work with me." Anger said. "Okay." Raph said. "Here's the plan. You have to make me very angry." Anger said. "Okay." Raph said and he elbowed Anger. "hey! I wasn't ready!" Anger yelled. "Oops." Raph said and he bumped into Anger.

"hey! I said I wasn't ready!" Anger yelled. Raph punched Anger. "Sorry what?" Raph asked. "Dude! I'm not ready!" Anger screamed. "Oh." Raph said and then Raph kept hitting Anger. "Are you ready now? Are you ready now? Are you ready now? Are you ready now?" Raph kept asking the same question. "Are you ready now? Are you..."

Anger got so angry that fire came out of his head. Then Raph picked Anger up and put the foot soldiers on fire. A few minutes later, all the foot soldiers were defeated. "Sweet!" Raph yelled. Leo ran to Disgust and Donnie ran to April. Leo got Disgust out. "You okay?" Leo asked. "Yes. Thank you for saving me." Disgust said and. Donnie got April out. "It's okay April. I'm here." Donnie said. "Now lets get rid of Shredder."

Everyone was fighting Shredder. Five minutes later, Shredder left. "Thank you for saving us turtles." Joy said. "Oh anytime." Leo said. Then he looked at his watch. "Well we better get going. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Leonardo." Joy said. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Raph said. "Thanks Raph. Even though we didn't get along at first, we do make a perfect team." Anger said. "Bye! I won't forget you." Mikey said. The turtles and April left. "They're so nice." Joy said. "yeah." Disgust said. The turtles and April went back to the sewer. "I got their number." Raph said. "And you thought that you wouldn't be friends." Leo said. "Okay. I'm sorry. Well at least I'm friends with them now." Raph said.

"I'm glad Raph." Leo said. Mikey saw a purple memory orb. "Oh no. I found another orb." Mikey said. "Well it looks like we're going back. Come on guys." Leo said. The turtles and April went back to where their new friends were.

 **The End.**


End file.
